This invention relates generally to systems and methods for determining a person""s identity, and more specifically to an improved system and method for identifying a user of a vehicle.
Currently, vehicle security is based upon keys or key codes. For example, the user is required to use a key to start the engine or access secure compartments such as the trunk or glove compartment. Also, keys are used to differentiate differing levels of access such as a valet key or a high performance key for sport cards.
Another problem is in the area of convenience. Users are required to manually adjust vehicle settings to their comfort level. These settings can be changed by other users and then the original user is required to re-adjust the vehicle. Prior systems have tried to store the xe2x80x9cpre-setsxe2x80x9d in memory and recalled with a push button. However, even the push button is a manual process and is prone to user error when the wrong button is pressed or the wrong settings stored.
Therefore, there exists a need for a new and improved system and method for identifying a vehicle occupant. The new and improved system and method should utilize a sensor capable of detecting the optical properties of a person""s skin and underlying tissue structure. The differing optical properties are due to the unique layer, structure, density and chemical composition of a person""s tissue. The system and method should be capable of functioning at any selected skin location.
In an aspect of the present invention a biometric identification system for detecting the identity of a vehicle occupant is provided. The system positively identifies an occupant and associates a customized user profile with the occupant. The system would attempt to match the occupant with the profile of an authorized user. Upon successful identification, the occupant may start the vehicle, access secure compartments and access other vehicle features without the need of a key or other physical token. In addition, once the user profile has been recalled, the vehicle will automatically restore the pre-sets of vehicle applications to those values associated with the user profile. For example, upon positive identification and matching of driver A, the profile for A is recalled to allow access to the engine, email, doors etc. In addition, the radio, mirrors, seats and climate control system would be adjusted to the preferences set in the user profile (i.e. driver A).
In another aspect of the present invention, a method for detecting an identity of an occupant of a vehicle is provided. The method includes activating a vehicle occupant identification system, acquiring an image (or spectroscopic template) of a member of the vehicle occupant, comparing the acquired image of the member with at least one stored image of a member, determining whether the acquired image of the member matches the at least one stored image, and assessing whether the vehicle occupant has been identified.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a system for detecting an identity of an occupant of a vehicle is provided. The system includes a module and a processor in communication with the module. The module is mounted in the vehicle. The module includes a biometric sensor and a first tactile switch. The biometric sensor is mounted in the module for acquiring an image of a member of the vehicle occupant. The first tactile switch is in communication with the biometric sensor for sensing the presence of the member of the vehicle occupant on the biometric sensor. The processor is in communication with the module for analyzing the image of the member of the vehicle occupant to determine the identity of the occupant.
Some of the benefits of using spectroscopy as a biometric is that the sensors are small LED sensors that can be packaged in a variety of locations, and provide a reduced processing power (calculations are less complex than in systems using other biometrics). Initial studies show improved accuracy compared to current biometrics, any skin surface can be used, population differences are not an issue and surface effects are minimized, reducing the impact of contaminates on the skin.
These and other aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description of the invention in combination with the accompanying drawings.